New Lives: Outers Awaken
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Prequel to New Lives. Gary, Ace and Kakashi each wake up to find they changed into girls over night. Now sent to Crystal Tokyo by Sailor Pluto, can the three work together to find a way to become male again or will they be stuck as girls? Please R
1. Why am I a girl?

A/N: Well here's the Prequel... for this who don't know this is a Prequel to New Lives, a story in which Crystal Tokyo falls and the senshi (minus Pluto) are reborn as various males from Anime... Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) as Neo Sailor Moon , Kiyo Takamine (Zatch Bell) as Sailor Mercury, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) as Sailor Mars, Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) as Sailor Jupiter and Uzumaki Naruto (Naruto) as Sailor Venus are the inner senshi, as the story goes on their friends, crewmates, traveling companions, former team mates, rivals and other people that exist in their universes find out... midway though they are stuck as girls and can't transform... that's when it's revealed that Gary Oak (Ash's Rival from Pokemon), Hatake Kakashi (Naruto's former sensei from Naruto) and Portgas D Ace (Luffy's brother from One Piece) are Sailor Saturn Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune respectively... I never really explained n the story how they awakened... so here's prequel. This takes place around a year before it happened, the inners are only mentioned (Ranma and Kiyo's worlds don't' even appear), time line wise it's Pokemon: Mid-way though Johto (not too long before the episode Power Play) everywhere else: Pre-canon (IE: Before Kiyo met Zatch, Before Ranma fell into the spring, before Luffy started his Pirate Adventure and before Naruto failed the exam and stole the scroll). If you haven't read it I'm sorry if I spoiled the surprises of the senshi identities... well here it is...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Naruto, One Piece, Ranma 1/2 or Zatch Bell... Sigh... Too tired listening.

Ace: Wow... I would have expected she'd mention what she change, go into a 4kids rant then celebrate that Funimation got One Piece.

Me: Not when there's 5 other anime involved...

New Lives: Outers Awaken

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Why am I a girl?

Sailor Pluto sighed... she had always watched the senshi from afar…reincarnated as males into different worlds she had always watched Ash, Kiyo, Naruto, Luffy, Ranma, Gary, Kakashi and Ace from afar. She had sometimes wanted to interfere in their lives… well who could blame her… if didn't swear not to interfere a certain Marine Vice Admiral and Martial Artist would disappear from the face of their planets subjected to the terrors known as the Ruins of Crystal Tokyo… sometimes she would smile at the mental images of subjecting Genma and Garp to those tortures. On the other hand Luffy and Ace were pretty much okay other than Luffy developing a fear of their grandfather… Ranma on the other hand… she wouldn't know the true terror for months. On the next level of interference were the two ninja senshi, Kakashi and Naruto… well Pluto had given up on wanting to interfere with Kakashi's life a long time ago… well most of time… she did once in her life want to smack him in the face for being constantly late and reading that porn… Naruto on the other hand… she did want to interfere with his life… Naruto was alone… everyone hated him for what was in him… and he couldn't control it… Kiyo was alone as well though not a much as Naruto… as least Kiyo did have parents… and Suzy… Pluto never understood Suzy… and her love of fruits… what was up with that? Last but not least were Ash and Gary… Gary… well if Pluto decided to abuse her powers and go back in time to tell Hotaru before she ended the world that when she would be reborn that she would be pompous asshole she would not regret it… on the plus side is that Gary was learning not to be so cocky… on the other hand Ash… well there were occasions when she felt that Ash needed her help… even though things did work out on their own… after all Ash died twice and was revived… She knew that she might have to awaken them one day with Jadeite and the 5 Jewels were ever awakened… but this was to barrow a phrase from Naruto's classmate Shikamaru "Troublesome"

"Pluto… what's wrong?" asked Luna with her husband and three children with her.

"I'm going to have to awaken the other Outer Senshi…" said Sailor Pluto.

"What?" said Dianna.

"It's going to happen" said Sailor Pluto.

"But that's not supposed to happen until after they awakened…" said Luna.

"I know… but we all know the power difference between the Inners and Outers… it's going to happened tonight…" said Sailor Pluto.

That's when Hermes began to laugh… "Neptune doesn't wear a shirt… right" said Hermes.

"Get your mind of the gutter…" said Aeries.

"I'm going to have to awaken them…" said Sailor Pluto with a sigh, "They can't live as women… well Kakashi might figure something out with the transformation jutsu but the other can't…"

The guardian cats only nodded… there was no other way…

The next morning in the World of Pokemon one Gary Oak was waking up… that's when he noticed something strange… one thing his normally brown hair was black and for some reason longer… he blinked then began to look for a mirror in his back pack… he found one… and found that he was a girl with shoulder length black hair.

"What happened?" he or she asked himself…. She was still wearing the clothes she wore to sleep… "What am I going to do…"

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas… Hatake Kakashi was just waking up. After slowly waking up… praying for a Guy-free day he knew that what ever today's challenge was going to be it involved running laps… He felt sorry for Hyuga Neji… not only does he have Guy as a sensei but also has Lee as his self proclaimed rival… he knew that one day… he didn't know when the two would become drinking buddies… That's when he noticed something… he had breasts… he was now a she… she looks at her self in the mirror and saw he had become a good looking woman with short (shorter than his normal hair) golden blonde hair… someone who looked like she should be in Make-Out Paradise. But struck that… he had to see the Hokage right away… knowing that this might be some sort of jutsu… after getting dressed and putting up a transformation jutsu, he went as fast he could to the Hokage Tower.

"I don't know what happened… but I'm going to find out…" thought Kakashi.

Meanwhile in the World of the Pirates Portgas D Ace had just woke up… It was a beautiful morning… then again on the Grand Line a Beautiful morning could sour like that… but the weather seemed stabilized which meant he was near an island… so it's probably going to stay that way. That's when he noticed something odd… he has breasts… After going into his back pack to get a tissue to stop his nose bleed he saw his reflection in the water… he saw he was a surprisingly good looking woman with wavy blue green hair… he noticed his tattoo that has his name misspelled… he didn't like that tattoo very much… now his other tattoo the one that showed he on White Beard's crew wasn't there either. He decided to head over to the next island as fast as he could.

"What happened?" he thought as he headed to where his log pose told him to go.

Back at the gates of time Sailor Pluto knew that was her cue.

"I'll see Gary first…" said Sailor Pluto.

Back in the World of Pokemon Gary sighed… she had just explained to her current team what happened… all of them were utterly confused… it wasn't everyday that their master changed into a girl… they knew it was Gary as she still smelled the same.

"I really don't know what happened…" said Gary with a sigh as she told her Pokemon.

"I know…" said a voice.

That's when Sailor Pluto appeared…

"Who are you?" asked Gary.

"My name is Sailor Pluto and I know what happened…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Really?" said Gary raising an eyebrow, "So what happened to me…"

"I can't tell you yet…" said Sailor Pluto.

Gary sweatdroped…

"But… I know how you can go back to being male… you not the only one in the universe that this happened to too…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Really wait… did you say universe?" asked Gary.

"Yes… this happened to two other men named Kakashi and Ace they exist in different worlds…" said Sailor Pluto.

Gary didn't know what to believe… that there were other worlds… then again he just woke up as a girl…

Sailor Pluto also handed Gary a Time Key that was purple.

"When everything is ready this will take you where you need to go…" said Sailor Pluto, "Also I have something else I need to give you…"

She held the Garnet Rod high… that's when the Silence glaive appeared in Gary's hands.

"A giant can opener?" she asked.

"It's called the Silken Glaive… be careful with it… it's dangerous…" said Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto then disappeared…

Gay sighed, "Why couldn't something like this happened to Ash?" she thought.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates... Ace had tied her boat and began to look around town, she had managed to put on a t-shirt she had so it was okay… she knew Black Beard wasn't there so it was okay to look around and see if there was any information about people mysteriously changing genders. Whiter is be a Devil Fruit user or some sort of strange cloud she had to know…

"Excuse me…" came a voice, "I know what happened to you…"

Ace turned around and saw Sailor Pluto.

"What?" asked Ace.

"I know why you switched genders in the middle of the night…" said Sailor Pluto.

"How…" said Ace.

"I can't tell you yet..." said Sailor Pluto.

Ace sweatdroped.

"But… I can tell you that you aren't the only one in the universe that this happened to… there are two more Gary and Kakashi…" said sailor Pluto.

"Did you say universe?" asked Ace.

"Yes…" said Sailor Pluto. She handed Ace a turquoise time key, "When everything is ready it will send you where you need to go…"

She then held up up her Garnet Rod the Deep Aqua Mirror appeared in her hands.

"A mirror…" said Ace.

"That mirror is very important… don't lose it…" said Sailor Pluto who disappeared.

Ace smirked, "this will be interesting…" she thought.

In The World of Ninja Kakashi had just sat down with Sarutobi… the Hokage.

"What is it Kakashi?" asked Sarutobi.

"Something happened last night… something I don't understand…" said Kakashi.

"Really?" asked Sarutobi.

That's when Kakashi undid the transformation Justus… causing the Hokage to drop his pipe.

"I turned into girl over night…" said Kakashi, "I don't know what happened…"

Sarutobi only blinked, "I have never heard of a jutsu that can do that…" said Sarutobi.

"Don't worry it's not n caused a by Jutsu…" said a voice.

That's when Sailor Pluto appeared in the room.

"Setsuna? It's been a long time…" joked Sarutobi.

"Oh Sarutobi… I haven't seen you since that summoning accident…" said Sailor Pluto.

"You know I told my students about you… though I only mentioned you were just a legend…" said Sarutobi.

Kakashi cleared her throat…

"Oh Kakashi… this Sailor Pluto… the Guardian of Time…" said Sarutobi.

"Hello…" said Sailor Pluto, "In fact Kakashi… you're the reason why I'm here…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"You see… I know why you switched genders…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Really?" asked Kakashi, "Why?"

"I can't tell you yet…" said Sailor Pluto.

Kakashi only nodded, he knew that she probably couldn't say anything yet…

"However I can tell you that you aren't only one in the universe this happened two…" said Sailor Pluto, "It happened to two others named Ace and Gary…"

Sarutobi chuckled… both Sailor Pluto and Kakashi looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What's everybody looking at?" he said Jokingly.

Both Sailor Pluto and Kakashi rolled their eyes… Sailor Pluto handed Kakashi a navy blue time key.

"When we're done with this conversation that will send you to where you need to go…" said Sailor Pluto who then held up the Garnet Rod and the Space sword appeared in Kakashi hands.

"What's this?" asked Kakashi.

"It's the Space Sword… you will need it for this journey…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Now Kakashi…" said Sarutobi, "I'm going to tell everyone that you're on a mission… and I will need a mission report when you're done…"

"Right…" said Kakashi.

"It's time!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Right…" said Kakashi.

Sailor Pluto once again held up the Garnet Rod… Kakashi's time key began to glow then it sent him though a time portal.

At the same time both Gary and Ace were pulled into time portals with their keys… all three of them landed in a huge pile in Crystal Tokyo… with a thud… begging an adventure that would change their lives forever…

Next Time: Ace, Gary and Kakashi introduce themselves... then get attacked by monsters... why are there so many monsters? Where are they? What will happen? Grind out next time!


	2. Monster Infested Ruins

Chapter 2: Monster Infested Ruins

The three former males untangle themselves from the giant pile they landed in… all three sat in a circle. Staring at each other.

"Kakashi and Ace… right?" said Gary.

"So that must mean your Gary…" said Kakashi, "I'm Kakashi by the way…"

"Yeah…" said Gary.

"Since we all have the same problem… we have to figure out how to fix this…" said Ace.

"Yeah but how?" asked Gary.

That's when Ace collapsed.

"What just happened!" yelled Gary.

That's when both heard snores from Ace.

"I think Ace is just sleeping…" said Kakashi.

This comment caused Gary to anime fall.

That's when Ace woke up…

"Sorry… I fell asleep right?" asked Ace.

Both nodded…

"I have narcolepsy… sorry…" said Ace who then fell asleep again.

Both sweatdroped…

After a few minutes Ace once again woke up… the three decided to look at the surroundings.

"Okay… so we're in some sort of post apoplectic waste land…" said Gary.

That's when a bunch of monsters showed up of nowhere.

"Correction: some sort of a post apoplectic waste that filled with monsters…" said Kakashi.

That's when all three of them ran away… two out of three of them realized something.

"Why are we running…" said Ace.

"Because they're monsters…" said Gary matter-of-factually.

"Maybe we should fight them…" said Kakashi.

"Oh sure… fight them… if you do that… then you mgith get killed…" said Gary.

"Well I'm going to take that chance…" said Kakashi.

"Me too…" said Ace.

The two stopped running away stood there…

"What are you doing?" asked Gary who stopped running to see what the two were going to do.

That's when Kakashi began to make strange hand signs. "Earth Style: Dragon Rising!"

That's when a dragon made out of rock came out the ground... and seemingly swallowed a few of the monsters.

"Wha…" said Gary twitching slightly.

However Ace was also a good fighter… by which he had some sort of special power too… Ace turned her fist into flames then launched it as a column of fire taking out numerous monsters at once…

"Nice moves..." said Ace.

"Thanks…" said Kakashi smirking under mask.

"You just used super powers to defeat a monster…" said Gary with swirl eyes who proceeded to faint.

Both Ace and Kakashi sweatdroped…

Sometime later Gary began to wake up.

"Why does it feel like I'm being carried?" thought Gary.

She saw she was being carried by Kakashi on her back… and that a snoozing Ace was also being carried by Kakashi on her back… there were two Kakashis!

"What the…" said Gary.

"Good you're awake…" said the Kakashi carrying him.

That's when Ace woke up.

Both Kakashi's stopped and unloaded their passengers… when the one carrying Ace disappeared in a puff of smoke Gary nearly fainted again.

"What… was… that…" said Gary twitching voicelessly.

"A Shadow Clone…" said Kakashi.

"What are you some sort of magical ninja?" asked Gary sarcastically.

"I'm not really magical…" said Kakashi.

Gary sweatdroped, "I should have known by your mask he said with a sweat drop, then turned towards Ace, "What are you? A cowboy with fire powers?"

"No actually I'm a pirate…" said Ace.

Gary sweatdroped then began to yell "Okay! I'm ready to wake up now!"

That's when more monsters showed up. A purple light appeared in front of Gary and the Silence Glaive reappeared in his hands.

"What! I know I dropped the thing somewhere then it appeared! What's going on!" yelled Gary.

That's when Eevee came out it's Pokeball for some unknown reason and began to try to it's trainer to calm down.

"So he's not freaking out by a fox appearing out of nowhere…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

The monster stared at Gary… then a purple orb hit them and destroying them.

"Sorry it took a while for me to show up…" said a voice where the orb came from.

They all turned to who spoke… it was Sailor Pluto, "Time here went much slower than the other worlds… and I got caught in a conversation with Sarutobi…"

"That's understandable…" said Kakashi… AKA the master of lame excuses when it comes to being late.

This caused Sailor Pluto sweat drop then she cleared her throat she began to speak, "You must all be wondering what is going on…"

"You mean about our powers…" said Ace, "Me and Kakashi talked when Gary was passed out…"

"Then I'll explain to Gary your abilities as well as Gary's abilities…" said Sailor Pluto, "Ace comes from a world where pirates are rampant… there exists a fruit called Devil Fruit… just eating one bite will give the eater powers… Ace ate the Flare Flare Fruit which allows him to control fire…"

"How do you know that?" asked Ace.

"Kakashi comes from a world where ninja are rampant, they can control a mixture of psychical and spiritual energy called Charka to perform jutsus which can be used any way…" said Setsuna.

"Well you do know the Hokage so I'm not surpassed…" said Kakashi.

"And Gary… he comes from a world where creatures called Pokemon roam… many people train Pokemon for tournaments to fight… Gary is one of these People called Pokemon trainers… and he's one of the best there are…" said Sailor Pluto, though there was a hint of disdain which caused Gary to glare at her.

"So… where are?" asked Ace.

"We are in a place called Crystal Tokyo…" said Sailor Pluto, "About 50 years ago this was a beautiful place and once was a peaceful kingdom but it's gone now…"

"So why are we here…" said Ace.

"You see the Crystal Plaice? The one behind you…" asked Sailor Pluto.

All three of them turned around and sweatdroped…

"How did we miss that?" asked Gary.

"I don't know…" said Ace.

"Now those monsters are the only survivors of the fall fo Crystal Tokyo… there's less than a 100… but they tend to go after whatever life is around… don't worry those items I gave you will help you…" said Setsuna, "Ace your mirror can show an enemies weakness… Kakashi… well… I guess your sword is obvious… and Gary… you must be very careful with you weapon it has more power than anything else…"

"Okay…" said Gary.

"Okay…" said Kakashi.

"How will I know how to use the mirror?" asked Ace.

"You will know…" said Sailor Pluto, "Now remember the way to becoming men again, you must go to the Crystal Palace…"

With that she disappeared… There… then Sailor Pluto reappeared, "Um… I forgot to tell Kakashi that his female form lacks the Sharingan if you haven't noticed…"

She disappeared again causing everyone to sweatdroped…

"This is one strange day…" said Gary.

The other two nodded in agreement and they headed to the Crystal Palace with Eevee in tow… not knowing what strange messed up thing will happen next.

Next Time: The rag tag trio make their way to the Palace... is it them or are there more monsters than expected? Fortunately good things happen as a friend gains more power... and is there something more to what going on... all this and more next time...


	3. To the Palace

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 3: To the Palace

The three headed towards the palace… of course dealing with monsters, transformed as girls, in a strange world meeting with people with strange abilities… this was extremely strange day… what was a little unnerving was Kakashi reading a book and giggling when something happen.

"What are you reading anyways?" asked Gary looking to see... she then began to blush bright red, "I didn't need to see that…"

It was now awkwardly silent…

"What's the book about?" asked Ace decided to take a quick peak, there was small trickle of blood coming from his nose, "Are you a pervert?"

"No… of course not… well not as perverted as the guy writes this." said Kakashi.

"What… is does he hide at hot springs looking at the naked girls…" said Gary.

"How did you know?" asked Kakashi.

It was even more silent…

"So… Uh… Gary… why is that fox following us?" asked Ace.

"It's called an Eevee… and it wants to help us fight the monsters out her…" said Gary.

Eevee nodded…

"Maybe we should get to know each other…" said Kakashi putting away his book.

"Really how…" said Ace.

"Let's say our names… our likes and dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." said Kakashi.

"You go first." said Gary.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi… I have many likes and dislikes… hobbies… I have plenty of hobbies… dreams of the future… it don't matter that you know…" said Kakashi.

"All we learned was his name…" they thought.

That's when many monsters appeared.

"Oh man…" muttered Gary.

"Don't worry we can take them on…" said Kakashi.

"Yeah sure… but I am going to do? Cower in the corner?" said Gary.

"Use your giant can opener!" said Ace.

"Fine…" sighed Gary.

He ran over to the Youma but he was batted away.

"You okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Look like the pretty birdies…" said Gary.

The Youma turned into attention onto Gary, it was about to strike when Eevee jump onto the arm of the Youma and bit it. Gary managed to shake off the dizziness

"Eevee!" she cried, "Please! You don't have to fight!"

But Eevee just bit harder, that's when Eevee began to glow…

"What's going on with that fox?" asked Ace.

"It's called an Eevee… and it's evolving!" said Gary.

The glowing Eevee began to change shape and get bigger, once the glow subsided, it was now a black sleek looking fox with gold rings all on it's body in different places.

"All right Eevee evolved into Umbreon!" said Gary.

"Are you as lost as I am…" said Ace.

"Maybe…" said Kakashi.

The bite, Eevee… no wait Umbreon was giving the Youma began to intensify until the Youma began to scream in pain, Umbreon stopped then deliver a Quick Attack.

"All right Umbreon!" cheered Gary.

Umbreon ran over to it's trainer.

"You evolved to protect me… didn't you?" said Gary.

Umbreon nodded happily, after all the key to making Umbreon evolve was friendship.

"I'm still lost…" said Ace.

"Don't worry I think he'll tell us later…" said Kakashi.

"Okay Umbreon! Use Quick Attack on those monsters!" said Gary.

Umbreon used a fast pace attack and rammed into several of the monster destroying them… in fact it began to fight all the Youma… to such an extent that Kakashi and Ace didn't need to fight any more.

"Good work Umbreon!" said Gary.

"So… what just happened?" asked Ace.

"Well okay I'll explain!" said Gary, "Many Pokemon, have the ability to evolve or in other word grow stronger and change. Eevee has a branched evolution, by using special stone on it can become either Flareon, Vaporeon or Jolteon or if one utilizes their friendship at a certain time of day it will either become Espeon or Umbreon as what happened here…"

"I see…" said Ace with a sweat drop who wasn't expecting that kind of explanation… especially from a 12 year old.

"Your pretty smart when it comes to Pokemon." said Kakashi.

"Well, my grandpa is a famous Pokemon Researcher." said Gary.

"So that explains it…" thought Ace.

"Umbreon!" shouted Umbreon.

That's when more Youma began to show up out of the blue.

"Oh man… there's more…" said Gary.

"Gary do you think you should fight…" said Ace.

"There's too many of them…" said Gary, "So I'll try…"

"Be careful…" said Kakashi.

"I know… I don't know how to fight like you guys…" said Gary, "Okay if I figure out where to strike…" she thought.

A Youma tried to attack Gary but Gary managed to dodge and use the giant can opener to slash at it's leg… it was fished off by several kunai lunged into it's body.

"Thanks Kakashi!" said Gary.

"Remember, Gary I think if you use your head then you'll be fine…" said Kakashi.

Gary nodded... and began to think instead of awkwardly swigging around, dodged and thought where to strike. While Kakashi used his jutsus on the Youma and Ace used his fire powers.

"You know what I was thinking…" said Ace.

"What?" said Kakashi.

"We should use these things." Said Ace, "You know… test them out."

"Do you know how to use yours?" asked Kakashi.

"I'll figure it out…" said Ace with a sweat drop.

"I sure you will…" said Kakashi unsheathing her sword, she ran towards a Youma and sliced off it's arm.

"You know how to use a sword… don't you…" said Ace.

"Yes I do…," said Kakashi rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay this mirror has to be magic of some sort after all it shows the enemies weakness…" thought Ace, she closed her eyes in focus… that's when she knew what to do "Submarine Reflection!" she called out.

The mirror shot out a light and lit hit all the Youma, a part of the Youma glowed.

"That was cool…" said Gary.

Kakashi only nodded…

"I can't believe I did it…" said Ace.

"Okay! We have to finish them off!" said Kakashi.

"Right!" said Gary and Ace as Umbreon nodded in agreement.

Gary sliced a Youma in half then called out to Umbreon "Umbreon! Use Bite!"

Umbreon bit the Youma hard on the weak spot then it turned to dust.

Ace used his firepower on the Youma while Kakashi used various jutsus… eventually all the Youma that came to attack were gone all three men turned woman were sitting on the ground breathing heavily.

"Umbreon return…" said Gary returning her Pokemon to it's Pokeball, "That was a new experience…"

"What never fought before?" said Ace.

"I thought we've been though this! I never fought before…" said Gary glaring at the pirate.

"Calm down you two… all that matters is that their gone…" said Kakashi.

"I guess… your right…" said Ace.

"Fine…" said Gary.

That's when Sailor Pluto appeared to them once again.

"Hello…" said Sailor Pluto

"Oh, it's you again" said Gary.

"I'm here to explain some things" said Sailor Pluto with a sweat drop.

"What sort of things?" asked Gary.

"You see it's about your Umbreon…" said Sailor Pluto, "You see when Eevee evolved it gained special powers…"

"What sort of special powers?" asked Gary.

"Well you see since Umbreon evolved here, it allows it do a lot of damage to a Youma while at the same time does normal damage to another Pokemon." said Sailor Pluto.

"Really… why?" asked Gary.

"Because it evolved here and not in your world… you know how moonlight is the key to getting Eevee to evolve into Umbreon… well there moon here is special…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Oh wow…" said Gary.

"I also have good news…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Even better than Gary's thing changing…" said Ace.

"It's Eevee evolving into Umbreon!" yelled Gary.

"Right…" said Ace with a sweat drop.

"Well…" said Sailor Pluto with a sweat drop, "You see you managed to destroy all the Youma… which mean the rest of your journey is safe."

All of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"We can finally put this thing behind us…" said Gary.

"You said it…" said Ace.

Sailor Pluto looked down to the ground.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh it's nothing…" said Sailor Pluto, "I'll be back when you'll need my help.

Sailor Pluto once again disappeared.

"So let's head over the Palace!" said Gary.

"Alright…" said Ace.

Kakashi stood there silently, thinking, "What was that look on her face… there's something she's not telling us…"

"Kakashi…" said Ace.

"Oh… sorry… I just have something on my mind…." said Kakashi.

"That's okay… we should head over to the Palace now…" said Gary.

And so they headed to the Palace with out any trouble… well at one point Kakashi did have to drag Ace there but there was no problems… what they didn't know was that the truth was in that Palace and it was something that would shock them to their very soul.

Next Time: The trio goes in the Palace and discovers many things that will change everything... reincarnation, past loves, super powers, destiny and embracing surprises. What will happen? Find out next time!


	4. The Truth Comes Out

A/N: Okay, 2nd to last chapter... I bet you didn't think it would be this short... right... I blame writer's block and the fact that New Lives R wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down... anywise much like the scene in New Lives R, if you want detail of the 2nd of half of this chapter read New Lives Chapter 24 (Chapter 25 with Prologue). Well anyways enjoy the 2nd to last chapter.

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

The trio managed to get to the Palace, all three of them were staring up at it.

"So this is the place…" said Gary.

"Sure is." said Ace.

"Let's find a way in." said Kakashi.

All of them found a crack within the surface of the Crystal Palace and went into the Palace. They began to look around.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" asked Gary.

"I have no idea…" said Kakashi.

"Uh… guys!" said Ace pointing to a painting.

Both stopped when they saw a picture of a man and a woman... and the woman in the picture looked like Ace… well the woman Ace became.

"I think the man in the picture is a woman!" said Kakashi.

"How do you know?" asked Gary.

Kakashi lifted down her mouth relieving her face matched the painting exactly (and at the same time being the only time Kakashi would ever show his or her face to the two of them…).

"This is really weird…" said Gary.

"The only thing that can make it weirder if we see a painting of you…" said Ace.

5 second later…

"You didn't have to say that you know…" said Gary.

"Sorry…" said Ace with a sweat drop.

Obviously they came across a picture of the girl Gary became.

"It seems like for an unknown reason we became the girls in these paintings." said Kakashi.

"We know… but the real question is why…" said Gary.

"We still need to find how to change back…" said Kakashi.

They began to look around in everyone room, after what seemed like hours they got to a set of big doors. Before they opened them Sailor Pluto appeared in front of them, causing the three of them to jump.

"Don't do that!" they yelled.

"Sorry…" said Sailor Pluto with a laugh, she then took out three wands, and each gave them one, "These are the keys that will let you become Male again… and this is the room where it happens..."

"Finally…" sighed Gary.

Kakashi looked at Sailor Pluto, "What are you not telling us?" she said.

All of them looked at the mysterious woman, "Your right…" said Sailor Pluto, "There are things I'm not telling you..."

"And are you going to tell us?" asked Gary.

"I can't… not this time…" said Setsuna.

All of them stared at her.

"What?" said all three.

"I'll explain everything when you change back… if you have any more questions… and I'm sorry…" said Sailor Pluto.

All three them knew that for some reason Sailor Pluto was telling the truth.

"Okay… we'll ask later." said Gary.

Sailor Pluto stepped aside and the three opened the door next room. Sailor Pluto disappeared from the hallway.

Back inside the room which looked to be some sort of control room.

"I wish she would tell us what to do with these things…" said Gary looking at the wand she had received.

That's when all three wands began to glow… and the computer began to run, there was an image of a very beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes, her hair was put into two long ponytails and twin buns.

"Hello… my name is Neo Queen Serenity… you must be wondering why you are girls…" said the woman named Neo Queen Serenity.

"Yeah of course…" said Gary.

"I should point that this is just a computer message that I made a long time ago along with many for different scenario…" said Neo Queen Serenity, "So if you have any questions I won't be able to answer them."

They all sweatdroped…

"Do you think she was anticipating being ask a question?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't know…" said Gary.

"I'm sorry that I have to break this to you… but you're not normal… men…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"What does she mean?" asked Ace.

"Long, long, long ago… thousands of years ago on the moon, there was a kingdom called the Silver Millennium... it was ruled by Queen Serenity… she's my mother… well my mother from a previous life... in my past life I was a Princess there protected by my guardians the Sailor Senshi… all of whom were women… however the Kingdom fell to Queen Beryl and her Dark Kingdom… my past life's mother sent me, my beloved and the Sailor Senshi forward in time to be reborn... When I was 14 I became a Sailor Senshi myself… and with the other Sailor Senshi we fought many threats… vitally I started this kingdom… Crystal Tokyo… it was a peaceful kingdom and this is where you are right now… however a survivor from the Dark Kingdom came, started his own Neo Dark Kingdom, destroyed Crystal Tokyo and killed my daughter and all but two of the Sailor Senshi… only Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto are still alive…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"Sailor Pluto…" said Kakashi.

"Well at least we know she is… sort of…" said Ace.

"However due to certain circumstances Sailor Saturn will soon die as well…" said Neo Queen Serenity who then took a breath, much like mother before me… I plan to send my friends… my protectors to be reborn… but in different worlds…"

"So what does this have to with us…" said Gary.

"… As male…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

"What!" yelled all three in shock.

"You see you are members of the outer senshi… the most powerful team of Sailor Senshi… in fact… your powers are so power that it got to the point that your bodies can't keep the power in any more… I was hopping that you would awaken with my daughters and the inners but this happened… I really hopped this wouldn't have happened…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

The three couldn't comment… the whole being girls in their past life thing still shocked them.

"Now the only way to for you to become male again is for you to see the last days of this kingdom…" said Neo Queen Serenity.

The three wands they were given began to glow very brightly until they were blinded by the light… when the light cleared… the three were once again male, all three of them stared at each other… well more like Ace and Gary stared at Kakashi.

"Kakashi… how are you?" asked Gary staring at his natural grey hair.

"I'm 25… and this is my natural hair color…" said Kakashi.

"If you say so…" said Ace.

That's when all of them noticed several things that were wrong… that they were in a different room… and they seemed… to be faint… meaning they weren't solid.

"What's going on…" said Gary.

"I don't know…" said Kakashi.

"Uh…" said Ace pointing to a certain part of the room.

Both turned around and Gary and Kakashi gaped… there were tow woman… the ones that were probably Kakashi and Ace's past lives… making out…

"Oh man…" said Kakashi.

"I really hope their just experimenting…" said Ace.

The two stopped kissing.

"Oh Haruka… I love you so much…" said Ace's past life.

"I know…" said Kakashi's reincarnation named Haruka.

"Oh my god…" said Kakashi.

"If they are our past lives then…" said Ace.

Both of them jumped a few feet back put their hands in defensive positions.

"I'm strait!" yelled Ace.

"I know me too!" yelled Kakashi.

Gay sighed… "Please… let this be some crazy dream…"

That's when a strange siren went off...

"Is something going on?" asked Haruka.

"I don't know…" said Ace's past life.

There was a bright flash of light… the three men were no in the computer room,… but it was different, there many woman wearing the same costume that Sailor Pluto was wearing but different colors… what really caught their attention was one of them was holding the weapon that Gary was given.

"Do you think…" said Gary.

"The one in the purple must be your past life…" said Gary.

They watched on the monitors that the city was being destroyed and that one Sailor Senshi who apparently was also the daughter of Neo Queen Sentry and four other Sailor Senshi volunteer to fight this enemy… after another flash… they found themselves outside and watching one by one that the 4 Sailor Senshi helping the princess and as well as the Princess dying at the hands of someone they picked up was named Jadeite. After they watched the funereal of the 5… they watched the death of the other sailor senshi… the one known as Sailor Mercury died taking a hit for Neo Queen Serenity, Sailor Jupiter died fighting a woman named Amethyst, Sailor Mars died in the arms of Neo Queen Serenity (while she made a promise to Sailor Mars saying that if does give them new lives, she would ensure she would be someone who's a leader… yet not very smart), then they saw Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus… somehow Kakashi and Ace knew they were their past lives… both of them had dealt with death a lot… being a pirate and a ninja they had killed many in their life time but watching their past lives die in front fo them was extremely unsettling.

"You two okay?" asked Gary.

"Fine…" they both lied.

Shortly after they watched Sailor Venus die… shortly after Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn told Neo Queen Serenity that the world's time was short… and Gary knew what Sailor Saturn's fate was despite the fact that she survived the assault… because no matter how unsettling it was to watch one's past life to die… it was even more unsettling watching one's past life destroy the world… and die the in the process… especially since unlike Ace and Kakashi, Gary rarely ever dealt with death.

"Are you okay…" said Ace.

"No… of course… you might be able to lie… but I can't…" said Gary glaring at the two.

They watched at Neo Queen Serenity sealing the Neo Dark Kingdom away… and giving her life to send her friends to be reincarnated. There was a final flash and they were on the floor of the computer room.

"That was…" said Gary.

"I'm sorry…" said a voice.

They looked up and saw Sailor Pluto, "As I said I could tell you… mostly because you had to see it for yourself…" she said.

"So then…" said Ace, "Were we… I mean…"

"Yes you and Kakashi were a couple in your past life's…" said Setsuna, "And I know your strait in this life so don't get defense…"

"Okay good…" said both Ace and Kakashi at the some time.

"As I've said before… I am sorry my hands were tied…" said Sailor Pluto.

"So…" said Gary, "Is there someone else you're not telling us…"

"Yes…" said Sailor Pluto, "Those wands I gave you will allow you to transform into Sailor Senshi once again… you will also be transformed into female… but by focusing back you will be able to be male again…"

"That's good to know…" said Kakashi.

"Also…" said Sailor Pluto, "The Neo Dark Kingdom… will return… very soon… the seal is going ot break within the next year and I'm going to need you three to take up your senshi duties once again."

There was a silence in the room as all of them yelled out "What!"

Sailor Pluto sighed… she wondered how they would take the other news… the new about the Inner Senshi.

Next Time: Discovering their duty as cross-dressing super heroes but discovering who the other Sailor Senshi are is even more surprising... but as time goes but they realize what they have to do,... especially a year later... What will happen in the final chapter? Find out next time!


	5. Revelations and a Year Later

A/N: Later chapter, also explains a couple unanswered questions from New Lives and New Lives R... in (in fact I poked fun of it in New Lives R), I also added a joke that wouldn't have appeared otherwise if I had not had writer's block. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Revelations and a Year Later

All of them stared at Sailor Pluto… not knowing what to say or do, they were in too much shock.

"What do you mean we have to cross dress to fight evil…" said Gary.

"Right now you have to do it… if the Dark Kingdom takes over then it will mean the end of what we know forever…" said Sailor Pluto.

"But…" said Ace.

"Who said you three would be going it alone?" asked Sailor Pluto, "Remember there are two other teams of Sailor Senshi… and only one other will got into duty…"

"Why only one other team?" asked Kakashi.

"When this happened Neo Queen Serenity decided that it was best that the 4 Asteroid Senshi live happy normal lives… I don't even know who they are…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Then what those inner senshi…" said Gary.

"You see…" said Sailor Pluto, "All of the Sailor Senshi were to 5 different worlds… in a World called the World of Chaos it's a boy named Ranma Saotome who's on a martial arts training trip with his father… he's the reincarnation of Sailor Jupiter, then in there's another world called the World fo Mamodo Battle, that's where a genius loner named Kiyo Takamine who is the reincarnation of Sailor Mercury is. Now there's your worlds…"

"What do you mean?" asked Ace.

"In the World of Ninjas… your world… Kakashi… Sailor Venus was reborn as Uzumaki Naruto…" said Sailor Pluto.

Kakashi's visible eye was wide… she was shaking…

"What's wrong with this Naruto person?" asked Gary.

"Other than being named "Fishcake"" said Ace.

"You can tell them... I informed Sarutobi about what going on… and he gave you permission to tell these tow if you want to… just keep the other S-Class secret to your self…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Naruto holds a demon inside him, he's infamous in our village, because of this… but the one who sealed the demon inside him died wanting to make him a hero… sometimes I wish I had gotten my chance to help him…" said Kakashi.

And that's how Gary and Ace learned how Naruto had a demon inside him… which answers many questions.

"Now Ace in your world… the World of Pirates… Sailor Mars was reborn as Monkey D. Luffy…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Really…" said Ace with a grin, "I guess now that I think about it… Luffy is planning to start his own crew soon… don't know when… so I guess Sailor Mars' final wish might be true…"

"So you know him?" asked Kakashi.

"He's my younger brother!" said Ace.

Both Gary and Kakashi sweatdroped.

"Being a Sailor Senshi must also be heredity…" they thought.

"Gary… in the World of Pokemon battles, Princess Serenity, Neo Queen Serenity's daughter was reborn in your world… Ash Ketchum…" said Sailor Pluto.

"What?" said Gary with dot eyes and a sweatdroped.

"Let me guess you know him too…" said Ace.

"You could say we're rivals." Said Gary who then sighed at the memories of him and Ash… with Ash getting riled up and challenging him to battle but Gary always turning him… and when he finally did fight Ash, Gary beat him of course.

"So… are you the one who sets the standard or the one that gets riled up and gets easily annoyed…" asked Kakashi.

"The one that sets the standards…" said Gary.

"So each of us in a way is connected one of the inner senshi from our world…" said Ace.

"I wonder if we're connected to any of the Asteroid Senshi…" joked Kakashi.

At that very moment in the village hidden in the Leaves, an 11 year old with black hair and eyes sneezed.

"Damn fangirls… why do they always have to talk about me behind my back…" muttered the boy.

Back in Crystal Tokyo…

"I don't know I guess we'll never know…" said Gary.

"Now… the seal isn't expected to break for another year… when the other senshi awaken their powers… which will be very different then… we need you help them…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Sure I'm up for it…" said Ace with a smirk.

"Sure…" said Kakashi.

"Can't we just hide from the shadows while helping them?" asked Gary.

"Right now majority rules…" said Ace.

"So how do we change?" asked Kakashi.

"Say your planet then "Planet Power Make-up!" Then you transform…" said Setsuna.

"So should we try it out?" asked Kakashi.

"Sure…" sighed the other two.

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into the senshi forms… ball of them were extremely embarrassed to due to the skirt length… combined to the fact that they were now girls.

"That's odd." said Sailor Pluto.

"What?" asked Gary or in this case Sailor Saturn.

All of them turned to Kakashi in this cast Sailor Uranus, to find… she was still wearing her ninja mask.

"That's weird…" said Ace in this case Sailor Neptune.

"Okay… so how do we change back?" asked Sailor Saturn quickly forgetting the fact for some reason Sailor Uranus still worse her ninja mask.

"Just focus on changing back…" said Sailor Pluto who too detransformed to a young woman with green hair with some of it put into a bun.

All three of them stared at the young then detransformed…

"In this form I'm known as Setsuna Meioh…" said the woman who was also known as Sailor Pluto named Setsuna.

"So how do we get back home?" asked Gary.

"Those keys allow travel between worlds… you can use them to travel almost anywhere… you say "Take me" then state where you want to go… I recommend using them only for other world travel and emergencies." said Setsuna, she then took out three watches one teal, one navy and one grape purple, "Take these as well these will allow the three of you to talk to each other... no matter you are…"

"Thanks…" said Ace.

"I'll guess we won't see each other for another year…" said Gary.

"Unless we organize something…" said Kakashi.

"One more thing… Crystal Tokyo's time stream is different than those of the other worlds… some times it moves slower sometimes faster… it was moving slower which meant that it only was only a few minutes wince you left…"

"That's good…" said Gary.

The three nodded to each other and then used their time keys to go back to where they came from…

In the World of Pokemon, looked up the sky… then let out his Umbreon and began to pat him.

"The next year is going to weird…" said Gary.

In the world of Pirates, Ace decided to continue is search… for Black Beard… after all he now was hopping to get him before the end of the year otherwise he'd need to come up with a plan.

"I better bat him before it starts up…" he thought.

Back in the World of Ninja Kakashi was talking with Sarutobi.

"Good… you allow me to tell them…" said Kakashi to the ageing Hokage.

"Yes… incase of something happening in the future I documented Naruto and yours past lives…" said Sarutobi.

"Thanks…" said Kakashi, "I wonder what's going to happen in the next year…" he thought.

1 year later…

Once again Gary, Ace and Kakashi met up in Crystal Tokyo… they had occasionally seen each other… mostly to say hi or for drinks (well Ace and Kakashi went out for drinks…) and in one case was to meet the 5 Guardian Cats and to watch a certain Pokemon match involving Gary… many things had happened in the past year.

For Ace it was so-so, he had still had found Black Beard… on the other hand he managed to meet up with Luffy who had gained quite a rep and quite a crew as well… but other than that it had been same old, same old.

Gary on the other hand had changed a lot though the year… whether is was because he already changing or what happened a year ago, it wasn't known but since then he had ran into Ahs quite a few times, during that time he realized the kind of guy Ash was (despite the whole constantly challenging him... things) and that he would do anything to help someone, he also lost a race agaisnt Ash… then finally during the Johto League finals Ash beat him (this was the match that Kakashi and Ace watched)… he was also thinking of something really important during that year and that's when he decided to follow in his grand father's foot steps and too became a researcher.

Kakashi on the other hand also saw changes to his life, one that was he became a Jonin Sensei… and one of his students… was Naruto! The other two were the last of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke and a girl who was one of Sasuke's fan girls (and Naruto also had a crush on her) Haruno Sakura. However things turned sour… thanks to the Chunin Exams in the 2nd exam Sasuke was marked with a Cursed Seal by Orochimaru, an S Ranked Missing Nin... and basically offered Sasuke to joined his Village the Village Hidden in the Sound. Also during Chunin exams, and during an invasion Sarutobi died. Not only that but due to certain chain of events, Sasuke decided to leave the village and join up Orochimaru, a team of one Chunin and 4 Genin (including Naruto) tried to stop him… but in the end… not only that but Sasuke nearly killed Naruto... with a jutsu that Kakashi himself taught Sasuke… not only that but due to certain things (Sasuke leaving, Naruto going on a training trip in three months and Sakura becoming the apprentice of Tsunade, the new Hokage) he is no longer their sensei either. Needless to say that the Neo Dark kingdom returning was a good thing for him… well it should also e pointed that Kakashi wasn't there and was supposed to meet up 2 hours before...

That's when Kakashi landed gracefully out of a time portal.

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"Your late!" yelled Ace and Gary.

"Sorry you see I had to save a kitten from a tree" said Kakashi.

"Liar…" said Gary.

"So…" said Ace, "Setsuna and the cats are in a meeting… we have to discus what we're going to do…"

"Remember Gary's plan from a year ago?" asked Kakashi laughing nervously.

"Yeah the one to watched form the shadows…" said Gary.

"Is it too late to change my vote…" said Kakashi.

Ace sweatdroped, "Let me guess… now that you know Naruto you know that he'll make fun of you for being a cross dresser longer than he had…" said Ace.

"Pretty much…" said Kakashi laughing nervously.

"I do think that Naruto will form some sort of revenge after you hid it from him…" said Ace.

"Oh what are the chances of that…" said Kakashi.

Months later Naruto would swear revenge and get it too using a certain embarrassing point of Kakashi's past life… but that's another story… literally.

That's when Sailor Pluto showed up…

"Well they're going to search for them… they know I know their identities but wanted to find out who they were themselves…" said Sailor Pluto.

"That's good…" said Gary.

"Unless they never meet…" said Kakashi.

"Don't worry… they will…" said Sailor Pluto, "So are you planning to hide in shadow and help them when they change into girls themselves?"

They nodded… it was the best way to hide their embarrassment.

"And besides… we don't know what Ranma and Kiyo are like… how good of fighters they are, but I'm sure that Luffy, Naruto and Ash are able to handle them…" said Gary.

"I'll help you half way… but I'm planning to take a job at either Kiyo or Ranma's school as a teacher as my will probably need my support earlier than yours…" said Setsuna, "You should help them incase their identities are discovered before you meet as Senshi."

"Okay…" said Gary.

"Fine…" said Kakashi.

"Sure thing…" said Ace.

The four of them put their hands to together with Ace falling asleep.

"Should we wait for him to wake up before going back?" asked Gary.

"I think so…" said Kakashi.

"It would be rude with we left him…" said Setsuna.

At that very moment in the world of Pokemon Dianna, one of the Guardian Cats sensed the presence of Neo Sailor Moon… but that's whole other story.

The End

A/N: Well that's the end fo the Prequel... which means that everything within the New Lives Saga is compete until New Lives C is out... which hopefully will be soon. Anyways I hoped you loved it and if you can draw remember fan art contest... and thank you for reading.


End file.
